1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital camera (inclusive of a digital still camera, a digital movie camera and a personal digital assistant having a camera function) having an imaging device for sensing the image of a subject using a solid-state image sensor and outputting image data representing the image of the subject, and an imaging lens for forming the image of the subject on the photoreceptive surface of the solid-state image sensor, and to a method of controlling the operation of the digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera obtains image data representing the image of a subject by sensing the image of the subject using a CCD and records the image data on a recording medium such as a memory card. If dust or the like attaches itself to the photoreceptive surface of the CCD, the image of the dust appears on the image sensed. Though there are instances where an optical low-pass filter is provided in front of the CCD, the image of any dust that has attached itself to the low-pass filter will appear on the image obtained by sensing.
Dust or the like on the photoreceptive surface of a CCD or dust on an optical low-pass filter cannot be removed from outside the digital still camera. When the sensed image is printed, therefore, the image of the dust also shows up in the print.